


Grundy Friend

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Ed and Grundy get together shortly after their first meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

Ed had a swing in his step as he and Grundy returned home after a night of Grundy killing it in the boxing ring. 

“You were great,” Ed told him as they entered the sad little apartment they were hiding out in. “You’re amazing in a fight.”

Grundy grinned at him and almost playfully punched him in the shoulder. When he saw Ed’s flinch, he remembered what Ed always said about not doing that, even when he was just playing. He lightly patted Ed’s arm instead. 

Ed smiled at him and said, “Let’s play checkers.” He was always proposing this activity since he knew that he would easily beat Grundy and it would make him feel better. 

Grundy groaned. “Boring,” he complained.

“Checkers isn’t boring, it’s an intricate game of strategy,” Ed said. He grabbed the checkers box and started setting it up on the table. 

When Ed felt Grundy’s hand on his back, he glanced back at him. “What is it?”

Grundy shrugged and gave him a little smile. 

“You’re so weird,” Ed said, shaking his head a little, although he really enjoyed the way that Grundy was always smiling at him.

Ed finished setting up the chessboard and sat down. 

Grundy looked down at him and ran his fingers over his face.

“What are you doing?” Ed asked with amusement.

“Pretty,” Grundy told him with a little smile.

Ed raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

Grundy nodded enthusiastically and ran his hand through Ed’s hair.

Ed flicked his eyes over Grundy. He certainly wasn’t his usual type, although he did have a certain charm. Particularly when he was beating guys up on Ed’s orders. “I guess you can admire me for a little while,” he said. He walked over to his bed and stretched out on his side.

Grundy sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand down Ed’s side. 

“How long have you been having feelings about how pretty I am?” Ed asked curiously.

Grundy thought about it for a second, then shrugged. He tapped Ed’s nose as he smiled down at him.

Ed laughed. “Is that why you decided that you want to be friends?”

Grundy shook his head as he ran a hand through Ed’s hair. “Smart,” he said. 

“Mm. Yeah. I’m a genius,” Ed murmured. He stood up and said, “I suppose I should slip into something more comfortable.” He started taking off his suit. He kept his eyes on Grundy as he took his clothes off, taking in his appreciative gaze. 

When Ed was in his t-shirt and boxers, he walked over to Grundy. After a moment of debate, he straddled his lap.

Grundy grinned. He gripped Ed’s hips and pulled him close against his lap. He kissed up his neck roughly.

Ed gasped happily. “God, why are you so sexy? It boggles the mind,” he murmured. He kissed Grundy roughly. 

Grundy kissed back hard. He slipped his hands into the back of Ed’s boxers and felt him up. He stood up, easily picking Ed up in his arms. He dropped Ed on the bed, on his stomach. He pulled his hips up and grabbed his ass hard.

Ed gasped. “One second,” he said as he stood up.

“I’ve never done this before,” Ed said as he walked into the bathroom. He called back over his shoulder. “Do you understand what that means?” He rooted around under the bathroom sink until he found the bag of toiletries the previous owner of this apartment had left behind. He grabbed a bottle of lube, then returned to the bed.He repeated, “Do you understand what that means?”

Grundy nodded and said, “We have special thing.”

“What?” Ed asked, wrinkling his nose. “No. It means you have to be gentle. Can you do that?”

“Gentle,” Grundy repeated. He lightly petted Ed’s hair.

Ed grinned and said, “Good. You got it. Take your clothes off.”

Grundy quickly pulled off the raggedly shorts and loose-fitting shirt he’d been wearing. 

Ed lubed up Grundy’s dick. “You know, you’re really sweet,” he said. He nuzzled his face against Grundy’s shoulder. “I appreciate everything you do for me. I probably don’t say that enough.” He shook his head, reminding himself not to get sentimental over someone as ridiculous as Grundy.

Grundy pinned Ed’s shoulders down.

Ed gasped excitedly, but then looked at Grundy sternly. “Remember what I said about being gentle?”

“Gentle,” Grundy assured him. He started slowly pushing into Ed.

Ed let out a long breath. It didn’t feel like he’d expected. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t the instant pleasure he’d been hoping for either.

Grundy pushed deep into him.

Ed gasped and grabbed Grundy’s shoulders.

“Bad?” Grundy asked with concern.

Ed smiled and shook his head. “No,” he said. “That was good. Very good. Very good,” he repeated in a reassuring voice.

Grundy grinned and pushed deep into him again.

Ed moaned happily, throwing his head back. 

Grundy kept gently pushing back and forth.

Ed dug his fingers into Grundy’s shoulders. “More,” he said.

Grundy started fucking him faster.

Ed moaned happily. “Fuck,” he said happily. He grinned up at him and said, “You’re a monster.”

Grundy gripped Ed’s hips as he started fucking him harder. Ed happily moaned and writhed underneath him. 

Grundy buried himself deep in Ed as he came. He slowly pulled out and grinned down at Ed. 

Ed took a moment to catch his breath. He pushed Grundy’s head down, guiding him to his dick. When Grundy seemed unsure of what to do, he said, “Put it in your mouth.”

Grundy was sloppy as he sucked Ed’s dick, but he was extremely enthusiastic.

Ed moaned happily and pulled on his hair. “That’s so good,” he said. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” 

He groaned as he came in Grundy’s mouth.

Grundy swallowed it. He stretched out on the bed and pulled Ed close against him. He squeezed Ed tightly. 

Ed nuzzled against him. “Alright, big guy. You can’t hold me like this all night because you’ll probably cut off my circulation.” He yawned contentedly. “But, it’s alright for a little while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Grundy break into the Iceberg Lounge, alerting Oswald to their relationship.

“Okay, so you’ll break down the door of The Iceberg Lounge, we’ll steal one thing and then we’ll leave,” Ed said. “That’ll drive Oswald crazy.” He looked down at the notes in front of him that laid out this plan. 

Grundy grunted his approval of the plan.

“That’s a smart plan, right?” Ed asked.

Grundy pinned Ed down and started pulling his clothes off. 

“Hey, don’t break anymore of my shirt buttons,” Ed said. “Focus. It’s a smart plan, right?”

Grundy smiled at him admiringly and said, “Smart.” He ran his hand through Ed’s hair.

Ed rolled his eyes. “Do you just like everything I say, no matter what?”

Grundy thought about it for a minute and then said, “No?”

Ed laughed. “I guess that’s sort of sweet. Although I would love actual feedback on my plan…”

“Good plan,” Grundy said as he kissed down his neck.

Ed groaned happily. “Thank you,” he said. He scrambled to unbutton his shirt. 

 

The next night, Grundy easily broke the Iceberg Lounge door open. As they walked in, Ed grinned. “I worried this would be harder. Penguin’s not so smart.”

They walked inside and Ed began looking around for something to steal. Grundy headed straight for a cash register.

“Don’t take from there,” Ed told him. “Not this time. I want to take something personal, something that’ll really drive him nuts.” 

Victor Zsasz stepped out of a backroom and held a gun out. “Stop right there. I mean, that’s if you don’t want me to kill you. Personally, I’d rather just shoot you.”

Ed put his hands up. When Grundy didn’t do the same, he said, “Grundy! Stop!” He looked at Victor pleadingly and said, “Don’t shoot him. Just give him a second. Grundy!”

Grundy turned to look at him. When he saw what Ed was doing, he held his hands up as well. 

“Sit there,” Victor said, pointing at a couch. “I need to call Oswald to find out how he wants to deal with you.”

While they waited, Grundy whispered to Ed, “We in trouble?”

“No,” Ed murmured. “I’ll find a way out of this.” In reality, he was pretty nervous.

 

 

Oswald smirked as he approached them. “Breaking into my club, really? You thought there just wouldn’t be an alarm.”

Ed glared at him and said, “What makes you think that the alarm going off wasn’t just part of our plan?”

“Our,” Oswald repeated with curiosity. “And who is your friend?” He tilted his head and got closer. His eyes widened. “Butch?”

Grundy turned to Ed and asked, “Strangle him?”

Ed’s eyes flicked over to Zsasz still standing in the corner with his gun. “Sadly, I don’t think that’d be a good idea right now.” He turned back to Oswald and said, “He’s not Butch anymore. He hit his head or got murdered or something. I don’t know. But, he turned into this.”

“And you two are friends now?” Oswald asked. 

“More,” Grundy said proudly. He put his arm around Ed and tried to pull him into his lap. 

Ed was going to walk away and correct him, until he saw Oswald’s face. Oswald’s anger and hurt made Ed feel like he’d actually won a round, for the first time in a long time.

“It’s true,” Ed said, settling into Grundy’s lap. “What can I say? I like ‘em tall and manly and loyal.” 

Oswald’s jaw tightened. “I’m going to have you frozen again.”

“Please. I’d love to be frozen forever with the love of my life,” Ed said, nuzzling against Grundy.

“You are not capable of love! This will fall apart!” Oswald shouted.

“Maybe,” Ed said. “I guess you can only find out if you let us go.”

Grundy started trying to pull Ed’s shirt off.

Ed swatted at his hand and said, “Not now.”

Oswald looked at them with disgust. “I will let you go. I look forward to finding out which one of you kills the other first.”

“We’ll be sure to send you an invite to our wedding,” Ed said as he stood up. He smirked with satisfaction when he saw how much Oswald recoiled at the idea.

As Ed started to pull Grundy out of the club, Oswald called out, “Stop.” He walked over to them and looked over Grundy. “So. You really don’t remember Ed kidnapping you and your girlfriend Tabitha? And torturing both of you?”

Grundy furrowed his eyebrows. Ed felt terrified that he’d suddenly remember everything. But, instead he asked, “What?”

“Oswald’s insane,” Ed told him. “Let’s go, darling.”


End file.
